deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash Crimson
Stop I have warned Wikiar to stop this fight, and I am telling you the same. This fight is wasting your time, as well as mine, so please refrain from interacting with those you don't get along with. There are thousands of wikis that could use your help, so move on to one of them or start your own. Best, Sarah (help forum | blog) 15:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) YES THAT SO WORKS ...Central Wikia is like the help center for anything. IT NEVER HELPS. Just ignore each other? That's not gonna solve the problem... Of course if I try to say anything to her again she'll probably demote me, so what else is there to do? NOTHING! The only way to solve this problem is to have either Wikiar or our status removed, and WE don't deserve to have ours removed. We've been good admins and good editors! I think if Wikiar would just be more friendly, edit more and cooperate we wouldn't have to do this. If we could get him to agree to that we might be able to peacefully resolve things. Rant over. Frank-West 16:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *Let's do our best to ignore him. Eventually he'll get tired of this. Maybe he would fit better at the other wiki IDK. Speaking of the other wiki, I noticed that you, Frank and KSR are all blocked for a year for no reason...you and KSR haven't even made an edit at that wiki and Frank only made one. Shouldn't that sad user be blocked here? lol--Mistertrouble189 17:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *I'm pretty sure he already is. That's why Ash blocked him, I think. Frank-West 18:06, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Nay, Wikiar unblocked him. Not sure why.--Mistertrouble189 18:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Yeah, if we do re-block him Wikiar will swoop in and unblock him. Plus technically Wikiar has more power here than I do so I don't really have anything I can do about it. Oh well, it's not as if Anno edits here anyway. Frank-West 18:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Im still editing, Ash unblocked me and if wikiar blocks me for no reason again im telling a staff member.-Karen Poledancers and Music I FINALLY FOUND THE PERFECT SONG FOR CANDY CHECK OUT SURVIVOR SUMMARY AND CHECK OUT HER EPIC NEW EPIC SONG THEME (LISTEN INTO IT'S SOUL) IMPORTANT!!! I'm not sure if you noticed but I left you two messages in archive 4. Make sure you check them. MagcargoMan 22:49, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Fix side bar Hey Ash, take a look at Talk:Dead Rising Wiki#Case Zero and make the changes, eh?--Mistertrouble189 01:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I just got messaged about that too. I would do it but the main page code is too complex for me. I coudn't even find where to edit the sidebar. =/ Frank-West 02:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Template color Helloooo, so I made Template:CaseZeroLocations and want to change the background color to orange (to be consistent) with the CZ infoboxes. DO you know how to change the color? You can do it and/or teach me :) --Mistertrouble189 04:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC)--Mistertrouble189 03:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) These are the two messages Archive and Template? I would like to know how to archive my talk page and how to put that into a template. I asked about archives before, but that was about seperate archives for each person, this time I'm asking how to do a proper achive. MagcargoMan 05:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) 500 Edits! I did it! 500 Edits! My first milestone! Plus I made a new article: Exsanguinator! MagcargoMan 06:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) MagcargoMan 06:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Reporting a user Hi, I would like to report Karensarahrocks for persistent harassment on my talk page. She has refused to abide by Wikia policy and repeatedly undid my edits on Kelly Carpenter and A Woman in Despair without a proper reason. When I discussed this with her on our talk pages, she resorted to personal attacks. As you can see in our conversation history, I have been nothing but civil in face of her harassment. I understand that as admin of the Dead Rising Wiki, you would prefer to maintain the harmony of the Wiki community. Therefore, I am asking the admins of this Wiki to take action and reprimand her. I am willing to settle on the grounds that my edits on the aforementioned two pages remain the same - or that she provides a satisfactory explanation of why her edits were justified - and for her to stop attacking me on my talk page. If her aggressive and nonconstructive behavior continues, I will have no choice but to report her to Central Wikia staff. --Ciwey 09:19, June 23, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks for taking action. I appreciate you trying to resolve the situation. --Ciwey 13:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Skin Hiya! I'm Mark and I'm part of Wikia's Gaming Team. As Dead Rising 2 is planned to be released soon, we'd like to make a little change to your skin if you dont mind, namely a different background. The current background has white edges around it and has hard-edged borders. The new one should fit in better. I can make the change if you like, or you can preview it by copying this code to . Mark (talk) 13:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC)